I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a firearm storage device for securely storing and carrying a firearm. The present invention adds additional safety to the user by preventing unauthorized access to the firearm. In addition, the present invention allows easy access to authorized users of the firearm.
In the event an intruder enters the home of a firearm owner, the known firearm storage devices prevent an authorized user from easily accessing the firearm. The known firearm devices that prevented such easy access of the firearm rendered the firearm nearly useless during emergency situations when a firearm is needed quickly.
Firearm owners desire to safely and securely store their firearms. Firearm owner also desire to have their firearms loaded and readily accessible in the event of an intruder, especially at night.
II. Description of the Known Art
The Known Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,432 (“the '432 patent”) issued to Owens, Jr. on Feb. 3, 2004 teaches a bed mattress system including a bed mattress apparatus, a security container having an interior portion, means for accessing the interior portion of the security container, and a moveable flap operable for covering the means for accessing the interior portion of the security container. The security container taught by the '432 patent is operable for holding items disposed within the interior portion of the security container. The '432 patent teaches the security container 82 being preferably disposed within the bed mattress 80 such that the opening 88 of the security container 82 is substantially adjacent to an edge 90 of the bed mattress 80. Optionally, the security container 82 may include a plurality of openings 88 and may be disposed within the bed mattress 80 such that the plurality of openings 88 of the security container 82 are substantially adjacent to a plurality of edges 90 of the bed mattress 80. The security container 82 is disposed within the bed mattress 80 such that an individual sleeping or sitting on top of the bed mattress 80 may readily access the opening 88 of the security container 82 and the contents thereof. The security container 82 is also disposed within the bed mattress 80 such that the security container 82 provides edge support for an individual sleeping or sitting on top of the bed mattress 80.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,960 (“the '960 patent”) issued to Bowling teaches a concealed safe for concealment of firearms and other valuables therein, the safe being sized and shaped to replace a bed box-springs. The safe taught by the '960 patent includes a top surface to support a mattress of a bed, a bottom surface to engage a supporting floor, a plurality of exterior side walls and corners being sized and shaped to support a mattress bed. The safe taught by the '960 patent includes an internal storage cavity bounded by interior walls a lower floor. The safe taught by the '960 patent includes side wall openings through at least one of the exterior side walls and through respective interior walls, into which one or more drawers can be inserted into the storage cavity. Each drawer taught by the '960 patent is lockable and concealed from view when inserted into the safe in a concealed position, and each drawer is extendable outwards from the storage cavity into an exposed position. A rolling means supports each drawer and allows each drawer to be moved along at least one pair of roller tracks positioned on an interior wall within the storage cavity, providing a user ease of opening and loading each drawer in the exposed position, and allowing closing each drawer to the concealed position into the concealed safe that is hidden under a mattress and appears as a bed box-springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,370 (“the '370 patent”) issued to Engel on Feb. 20, 2007 teaches a gun safe that includes a computer system and is readily located and used by a home owner under the darkness of night. The safe taught by the '370 patent permits a loaded ready-to-use firearm to be stored and accessed safely and quickly. The safe door opens silently and uses motive power provided by gravity. The safe door will open only when the safe correlates biometric data of an individual with biometric data stored in the memory of the computer system used to operate the safe. The '370 patent teaches that the safe is mounted in one of a group consisting of the floor, the wall, the ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,888 (“the '888 patent”) issued to Towns on Jun. 7, 1994 teaches a device for attachment to a bed frame for the receipt of articles therein having a receptacle with a closed end and an open end, a door fastened to said open end, a lock attached to the door so as to fix a position of the door with respect to the receptacle, a clamp attached to a forward end of the receptacle so as to affix the receptacle to the bed frame, and a support connected to a back end of the receptacle so as to support the receptacle above a surface. The clamp taught by the '888 patent is a mounting bracket affixed by a bolt to the receptacle. An area between the receptacle and the mounting bracket of the invention taught by the '888 patent engages corresponding surfaces of the bed frame. The receptacle taught by the '888 patent has a top surface, a base, a pair of sides, and a pair of ends extending upwardly relative to the base. The support of the '888 patent is an extendible leg fastened to a rear end of the receptacle so as to support the receptacle in a generally level condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,545 (“the '545 patent”) issued to Krozal on May 12, 1992 teaches a holster mount having a bracket with a horizontal plate placed between a box springs and a bed frame. A vertical plate of the invention taught by the '545 patent extends upward between the springs and the bed frame. A support plate of the invention taught by the '545 patent extends upward from the vertical plate, offset by a spacer away from the box springs. In addition, the '545 patent teaches a specially designed holster that includes a flap and a pair of snaps that pass through a pair of holes in the support plate to connect the holster to the bracket. The snaps taught by the '545 patent are spaced far enough apart to allow the holster to be mounted on a typical belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,442 (“the '442 patent”) issued to Keenan on Jul. 24, 1984 teaches a pistol holster bracket for supporting a pistol in its holster on the side of a bed. The holster bracket taught by the '442 patent has a member which slides between the mattress and a box spring and an upstanding vertical member with an angled element for receiving the belt loop of a holster. The angled element of the '442 patent has an angle of sufficient degree to tilt the holster to a position where the pistol is easily accessible by a person lying in bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,501 (“the '501 patent”) issued to Eddy on Nov. 20, 1984 teaches an elongated first stiff panel that provides and includes a second panel supported from one end thereof by an integral “living hinge”. The second panel taught by the '501 patent has a plurality of bores formed therethrough arranged in a circular pattern wherein each bore has a corresponding diametrically opposite bore in the pattern of bores. A bar overlies one side of the second pattern and includes opposite end bores formed therethrough registrable with diametrically opposite bores formed in the second panel and fasteners are removably secured through the bores in the opposite ends of the bar and corresponding diametrically opposite bores formed in the panel. The fasteners of the invention taught by the '501 patent are removable and the bar may be angularly displaced and resecured to the second panel in adjusted angular position relative thereto about an axis disposed normal to the second panel and passing through the center of the aforementioned circular pattern. At least the center portion of the bar is spaced from the opposing side face of the second panel in order that a portion of the support loop of a gun holster may be passed between the bar midportion and the opposing second panel. The first panel is equipped with longitudinally and transversely spaced bores or apertures through which attaching fasteners may be secured in order to mount the first panel against a suitable support surface. The '501 patent teaches that the first panel 12 may be inserted between the box spring 42 and mattress 44 at one end of a bed and that the handgun 32 within the holster 30 supported from the holder 10 is supported in “ready” position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,342 (“the '342 patent”) issued to Prinz on Oct. 15, 1991 teaches a security box or a container assembly designed to be secured to the undersurface of a table, counter, bed frame, or like structure so as to extend beneath the undersurface in a substantially out-of-sight location and specifically adapted to hold a handgun or other applicable weapon, valuables or medication in a readily accessible location for easy removal once a cover of the container is opened. To mount the container under a bed, a mounting structure taught by the '342 patent is removably attached to the bed frame so as to support the container in the preferred out-of-sight location beneath the bed in a somewhat cantilevered fashion. The '342 patent also teaches that mounting to other surfaces, such as under a table or counter top can be achieved by securing the top of the container to the mounting surface in such a manner as to be out of the general line of sight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,088 (“the '088 patent”) issued to Cislo on Apr. 23, 1991 teaches an apparatus to lock a handgun within a compartment while the compartment is readily lockable to a stationary object using a clip. The compartment taught by the '088 patent is only accessible by authorized persons to unlock a latch to open the compartment. The latch can be lighted to allow entry at night. The apparatus also serves to carry the handgun and can subsequently be used to so secure the handgun at another location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,930 (“the '930 patent”) issued to Henson on Jun. 11, 1985 teaches a pistol mounting bracket for mounting a pistol holster of the type having a pistol receiving pouch and a belt loop attached to the pouch for securing the holster to the body of a wearer onto a bed. The mounting bracket of the invention taught by the '930 patent has a support arm which is adapted to be fitted under the bed mattress and a holding arm connected to the support arm and depending therefrom in a plane generally perpendicular to the plane of the support arm. The holding arm of the invention taught by the '930 patent has a connecting end fixed to the support arm and an opposite flange end adapted to be slidingly received within the belt loop of the pistol holster.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,148 (“the '148 patent”) issued to Jones on Aug. 21, 1984 teaches a pair of brackets positioned on opposite sides or opposite ends of a mattress and interconnected by a strap or the like which is disposed between the mattress and box spring or other mattress support; at least one of the opposing brackets being fitted with a holster support bar which is vertically adjustable utilizing a plurality of apertures in the bracket and conventional means of attachment such as bolts and nuts or other fasteners. The holster support bar taught by the '148 patent fits through the belt loop of a belt-type holster or within the clip of a clip-on holster which is held in position adjacent to the mattress.
Nothing in the known art provides a firearm storage device that securely stores a firearm to prevent unauthorized access of the firearm while allowing easy access of the firearm to authorized users.
In light of the known art, a need still exists for a firearm storage device that allows easy access to the firearm in emergency situations. In addition, a need continues to exist for a firearm storage device that provides the benefit of easy access while preventing unauthorized users from accessing the firearm.
Thus, it may be seen that these known patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved firearm storage device is needed to overcome these limitations.